


Coffee and Tea

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caleb is kinda there, Gen, cr relationships week, critrole rsweek, relationships week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yasha and Nott bond in a coffee shop.





	Coffee and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of this week!

The booth Yasha guided Nott to when they entered the coffee shop was small, secluded in the back and private. It was away from the windows and most of the light that streamed into the shop, casting a pleasant shadow around them as they sat facing each other. 

It was a bit uncomfortable, Yasha and Nott weren’t very sure how to start a conversation, but that seemed to be the point of Jester telling them to do this. To get to know each other and be better friends by spending time in a coffee shop.

Regardless of that being the reason for their visit, neither spoke until one of the people working the shift came over, dressed in the shops uniform and carrying a notepad. For some reason, and Yasha knew all of the people who worked at the shop since she visited it ever day, it appeared as though Caleb had gotten a job and was the one taking their orders. 

How incredibly convenient, Yasha thought. Nott at least looked confused to see her roommate and friend working there as well, so it wasn’t like Yasha was wrong to be suspicious.

Caleb sighed, but didn’t explain himself as he looked between the two, looking at Nott for longer, “What would you like to drink today?” he asked, voice stilted and rehearsed, with a discomfited expression that made Yasha feel like he had already resigned himself to whatever drink she chose, and knew personally that it was something odd. 

Nott smiled, still bewildered but happy to see him, “Cold brew coffee with three shots, caramel, and sweet cream and an Espresso, also triple shot, two pumps of sweet cream, with caramel macchiato. Some whiskey in both, please?”

Caleb took a deep breath in even as he wrote it down, letting it out slowly, “Mein Gott, Nott. Okay, and for you?” he asked, glancing furtively at Yasha like he expected something equally as caffeinated and crazy. 

She shrugged, not really interested in coffee anyway, “Jasmine tea, if you have it. Thank you.” 

Caleb nodded, turned and walked stiffly back to the counter, disappearing from their tables view. Yasha tracked him as long as she could before her eyes landed back on Nott once she was sure they were alone again, “Are you sure you want that? That’s a little...much, For someone your size.”

Nott shrugged, “I’m used to it.” 

Yasha had no way to know if that was true or not, and didn’t care to worry all that much besides, and let it be, waiting for a few minutes in the silence before she spoke again, “Would you like to see my pressed flowers?”

Nott perked up from where she’d been looking for Caleb’s return, nodding eagerly. Yasha pulled out her book and turned it towards Nott on the table, each page carefully turned to show off the flowers and plants pressed inside. 

They barely noticed when their drinks arrived, focus switched from her book to the different hobbies they both had. Yasha hadn’t expected it, but she was happy to sip her tea, Nott doing the same with her overly caffeinated alcoholic drinks Caleb came back with, bonding over the interests they shared and things they collected in common. 

It was nice. 


End file.
